


Surprise!

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: It’s Sam’s birthday, and Castiel seeks out Dean’s help to plan a surprise party for his boyfriend. But the angel has more than one surprise up his sleeve.





	Surprise!

Dean laid sprawled out on the couch, one leg dangling off the side and his head in Crowley’s lap, the King of Hell stroking his hair absentmindedly as they watched TV. They’d been like that for long enough that Dean knew he would have trouble moving, when he heard footsteps entering the room behind him.

“Dean,” the familiar voice spoke, clearly ignoring Crowley’s presence, as usual.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said without moving his head to look at him. “What’s up?”

“I need to speak with you.” He walked over to stand in Dean’s line-of-sight, blocking his view of the TV.

“Shoot,” he prompted.

Castiel paused for just a second, but it was long enough for Crowley to speak up, his scowl audible in his voice. “Let me guess, you want me to leave.”

Dean turned his head to look up at his boyfriend to see that he had his customary expression on his face whenever he was being excluded from… well, pretty much everything. He looked to Castiel beseechingly, but the angel didn’t even glance at him before he spoke.

“No, you can stay. This is not anything of terrible importance as far as you are concerned.”

“Gee, thanks for being so considerate.”

Dean reached for the hand that was not currently twisted in his hair and gave it a comforting squeeze. It wasn’t much, but he could feel Crowley relax slightly beneath him. “What’s up, Cas?” he asked again.

“Sam’s birthday is tomorrow, and I think we should do something special for him. He has had a rough year, and I believe it would be good for him.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, sure. Did you have something in mind?”

“Perhaps a surprise party? I believe that is customary amongst humans.”

He snorted, imagining his brother’s reaction to a surprise party. “Hell, why not? Should be interesting, at the very least.”

Castiel smiled. “So, how do we go about setting up a surprise party?”

“Well, first things first – we need a guest list and lots of alcohol.”

“And to make sure the moose has no sharp objects, so he doesn’t stab anyone when they jump out and yell ‘surprise,’” Crowley added with an amused smirk.

Dean chuckled. “He’s got a point.”

“There also needs to be cake, doesn’t there?” Castiel wondered aloud.

“Traditionally. But one thing at a time. You wanting to invite others, or keep it to just us?” He motioned between Crowley, himself, and Castiel to make it clear that he was including Crowley in that statement.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed at the demon, but he otherwise seemed resigned to his presence at the party. “I figure we should invite your mom. Also, Jody, Claire, and Alex.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds good.”

“This is going to be awkward,” Crowley muttered, and it only took Dean a second to guess what exactly he was referring to.

“Jody knows we’re dating,” he assured.

“Still doubt she likes me very much.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have tried to kill her,” Castiel pointed out coolly.

Crowley glared at him. “Your record isn’t spotless either, feathers.”

“Okay, _enough_ you two,” Dean snapped. They continued to glare at each other, but didn’t say anything else to egg each other on. He sighed. “Thank you. So, I’ll invite everyone – seven o’clock good?”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, his gaze shifting back to him. “I will make a cake.”

“You’ll… Cas, can you bake?”

He frowned slightly. “I do not know. How hard can it be?”

“I’ll just… supervise, just in case you need help. Okay?”

He nodded. “Alright.”

“And Crowley, you get alcohol.”

“Gladly,” Crowley said with a small grin. “Something tells me I’ll be needing it.”

“What about food?” Castiel asked.

Dean smiled knowingly. “I’ll ask Jody to make something.”

The plans were laid, and all that was left was the execution. Dean immediately called everyone up to invite them, and they were all more than willing to come out. It was their mom’s job to keep Sam out of the bunker the day of the party while everyone else prepared. It was an easy enough feat; she merely insisted that she wanted to spend the day with him, since she had missed all of his birthdays, and he jumped at the bait. Then Castiel got to baking, and Dean sat on a stool, supervising and tasting the frosting to ensure it was good enough for his brother.

Dean chuckled as Castiel worried over the process, triple checking every step. “Aw, look at you, so gung ho to impress your boyfriend.”

Castiel scowled at him before checking the proper technique for beating the eggs a fourth time. “I simply want to ensure that the day is perfect for him,” he said as he cracked the egg over the bowl. “He deserves it.”

“Yeah, he does,” he agreed with a grin. “Good thing he has you.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Hey, I always thought there was no one out there good enough for my brother, but you’re my brother too, and… you two are perfect for each other.”

Castiel smiled softly. “That’s really good to hear because… there is something I wanted to discuss with you.”

Dean arched an eyebrow at him. “And what’s that?”

“My birthday present for Sam.”

“Oh? What’d you get him?”

Castiel took a deep breath, which struck Dean as odd, since the angel generally didn’t need to do so. He leaned forward slightly in interest as Castiel turn to face him fully. “An engagement ring.”

Dean blinked. “You’re proposing to him?”

He nodded gravely. “With your permission.”

He huffed out a breath. “Can angels even get married?”

“Well, I don’t believe it will be legal, since there is no legal name for me to put on the marriage certificate, but what’s important is the meaning it holds to us.”

“And you honestly want to get married? I mean, do you even understand what marriage is? What it will mean to Sam?”

Castiel frowned. “You don’t want me to marry him.”

Dean sighed. “That’s not what I said. It’s just that marriage is a human thing, and I want to make sure you’re thinking about it in the same sense that Sam is, otherwise you’re both just going to get hurt.”

He nodded. “In that case, you do not need to worry. I know that I love Sam and that I want to be with him forever, through everything. I want to share every part of me with him and to know every part of him. I want to marry him.”

Dean’s face was expressionless as he got up and walked around to his best friend. “Well, then… it’ll be good to have you officially part of the family.” He smiled as he pulled Castiel into a hug.

“Thank you, Dean.”

When seven o’clock rolled around, they had all assumed their positions, and Castiel was fidgeting nervously with the ring box he held in his hands. Dean elbowed him in the ribs. “You’ve got this,” he muttered.

Castiel smiled at him gratefully, and then they heard the sound of the door opening and two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Today was great, Mom,” Sam was saying. “Thanks.”

Castiel looked around nervously and Claire gave him an encouraging thumbs-up.

“Of course,” Mary replied, her smile audible in her voice. “I’m glad we were able to do this.”

“Me too. Dean?” He raised his voice to call as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “You home?”

Everyone’s eyes were fixed on Castiel, waiting for the cue. After five seconds of silence, he nodded, and everyone jumped out of their hiding spots. “Surprise!”

As expected, Sam’s first reaction was mild alarm, but as soon as he processed the faces beaming at him, a smile spread across his face and a disbelieving laugh huffed from his lips.

Dean walked forward and clapped him on the shoulder. “Happy birthday, Sammy.”

“Dean, you…?”

“Not me,” he cut him off, shaking his head. “Your sappy boyfriend is responsible for this.”

Sam’s smile grew even wider as he turned to Castiel. “Cas…?”

“Your birth deserves to be celebrated,” Castiel said as he walked forward, holding the ring box behind his back. Claire pulled out her phone and started recording. “Also, there is something I wanted to ask you.” He got down on one knee and Sam’s eyes grew wide as saucers. “Sam Winchester, will you marry me?”

He gasped, tears welling in his eyes as he stared down in shock at the plain silver ring Castiel was offering out to him. “Y-Yes,” he finally managed to get out.

Castiel smiled and slid the ring onto his finger. “Happy birthday, Sam,” he said as he got up and pulled him into a hug.

Dean exchanged a smile with his mom, and once Sam and Castiel finally broke apart, they took turns hugging each of them.

“I’m happy for you both,” Mary said as she pulled away from Sam, trading him off to Jody as Dean traded Castiel off to Claire.

Crowley stepped up and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. “You okay?” he muttered low enough so that only Dean could hear.

He looked down at his boyfriend with a small grin and nodded. Yeah, it was weird to think that his little brother was getting married. Yeah, he was scared as hell about the changes that might mean. But no one could be more perfect for Sam than Castiel, and they both deserved this. Dean could adjust to the changes, and it was all completely worth it, so long as they were both happy.


End file.
